monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Succubus Monk/Elza
Elza is a friendly Succubus Monk. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “I'm on par with the Demon Monk at martial arts. Her magical power and sturdiness surpass mine, but my speed and sexual skills are superior.” “Do you want to be defeated by my martial arts? Or do you want to taste the sexual skills of a succubus...?” “First, I'll beat you with my fists... After that, I'll squeeze you thoroughly.” “You're going to be a practice dummy for my skills!” “You think I'm a weak fighter because I'm a succubus? I'll show you that is not the case!” “I've undergone considerable training. Can you keep up with my speed?!” “I never skip my training, but... It's annoying when my entire body smells of sweat.” “Only the elite may reside in the Monster Lord's Castle! An average warrior wouldn't be able to keep us company!” “In today's mock duel with the Demon Monk, we came to a draw. Our skills are roughly equal.” “I'll make you ascend under my pin!” “You can have my tail.” (+1 Bewitching Tail) “Indulge in some luxury with this.” (+ 2010G) “Put some spirit into it with this.” (+1 Boost Drink) “Hey, could I have a bird's foot?” (Give 1 Bird Foot) *Yes – “Aren't you a thoughtful one!” (+20 Affinity) *No – “Are you stingy?!” “Hey, do you have any money?” (Give 1206G) *Yes – “Aren't you a thoughtful one!” (+25 Affinity) *No – “Are you stingy?!” *Not enough money – “What... You're really poor!” “Hey, could I have a fried egg?” (Give 1 Fried Egg) *Yes – “Aren't you a thoughtful one!” (+30 Affinity) *No – “Are you stingy?!” “Hey, are you strong?” *I'm average – “To have come to such a place isn't normal! I shall test how strong you really are!” *I'm strong – “Fufu, this won't be fun... In that case, let's go!” (+10 Affinity) *I'm weak – “You can't come to the Monster Lord's Castle so easily if you're weak!” “The fist is mightier than the sword, isn't it...?” *The sword is mightier – “That's not true! I'll show you the power of the fist!” (–5 Affinity) *The fist is mightier – “That's right!” (+10 Affinity) *The penis is mightier – “Haha, I'll have you scattering white easily!” (+10 Affinity) “For what reason have you come to the Monster Lord's Castle? Training, perhaps...?” *I came to train – “Wow, that's great! If it's not too much trouble, come join me for some special training!” (+10 Affinity) *I came to defeat the Monster Lord – “The Monster Lord...?! I will not allow that!” (–5 Affinity) *I came to find a bride – “I–I'm... I'm no good for that...” (+10 Affinity) “I'm thinking of a name for my secret technique... What would be good?” *Succubus Punch – “That's too lame! This is for a move that would cause great damage!” (–5 Affinity) *Shura Nightmare Fist – “Yeah, that sounds good.” (+10 Affinity) *Erotic Smash – “You're just thinking of something erotic...” “What kind of techniques would you like me to try?” *Striking techniques – “Do you like getting beaten up? You aren't a masochist, are you?” *Throwing techniques – “Do you like getting slammed into the ground that much? Haha, how funny. ♪“ *Pinning techniques – “Oh, I like that... In that case, I'll use plenty. ♪“(+10 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Elza: “I wanted to leave on a journey to train my martial arts. Hey, let's fight some strong enemies!” With Alma Elma: Elza: “Alma Elma, there are rumors that you are a master of martial arts, but... Are they true?” Alma Elma: “Now, I wonder about that...fufu.” Elza: “A few years ago, a succubus appeared and mysteriously defeated everyone at a dojo. There are rumors that she attacked various dojos everywhere...” Alma Elma: “Well, I wonder if what you saw was a dream...?” With Rumi: Rumi: “Tired...” Elza: “For a succubus that fights hand-to-hand, you don't have any pep... Here, refresh yourself!” Rumi: “So tired...” Elza: “To be this exhausted... Perhaps this is the secret technique of flawlessness?!” With Mei: Elza: “You're a maid, aren't you? Isn't it troublesome having to devote yourself to your master?” Mei: “Pardon my words, but it is incredibly troublesome.” Elza: “You don't have to be affirmative about that...” Mei: “These feelings are not false...” With Annie: Elza: “Annie, we've had a good relationship for a long time, right...?” Annie: “Yeah... We are best friends.” Elza: “Come to think of it, you ate my pudding! I was thinking about eating it after my hard work in training!” Annie: “You say that, but you've fed off of my men before!” Elza: “That has nothing to do with this! Do you want to get beaten down?!” Annie: “Hmph, I'll beat you at your own game! I'll crush you!” Sonya: “Try fighting until you feel better!” Camp Grandeur Theatre World Playful Actions 1st Action: Elza: “Haa! Fuu!” Elza is training in secret... happens 2nd Action: Elza: “Ahahaha... ♪” Elza is dancing and singing happily... happens 3rd Action: Elza: “Ufufu...” Elza sends a flirtatious glance at Enemy! to Seduce random enemy 4th Action: Elza: “Hmph!!” Elza gets psyched up! gets increased Atk next turn 5th Action: Elza: “You can have this present!” Elza presents a gift! Yakitori Category:Monsters Category:Succubi Category:Artist: Makiya Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2